Ten
by Yami Ukiyo
Summary: Ten things about Taito that Dell must share in order to gain Akaito's consent. [Rating (T) may change to M in the future. Warning: Contains Shounen-Ai (BoyxBoy). If you do not approve, then just don't read it.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic.**

Akaito's maroon eyes glared into Dell's narrow crimson ones, daring the other to take a step closer.

"Give me ten facts about my brother, each with its own scenario," the red-head growled.

You see, Dell had the guts to ask Akaito a _very_ important question that involved Taito, and the tempered Shion just exploded! He was quite possessive of his brothers (no matter how much they fought at times), and was wary of any being trying to get closer to their hearts.

But that wasn't the problem here – okay, it is, but that's a different side.

Anyways, Akaito had never really liked Dell, and he _despised_ him after he and Taito had started dating. So when Dell decided to ask the big "No-no" question… he just snapped, accusing Dell of not _knowing_ Taito and, in turn, causing Dell to retaliate.

The pair had been going at it for the past five hours, with Akaito cursing and throwing ridicules questions at the silver-haired man. But the elder was as stubborn as an ox and answered each question with venom, waiting for the red Shion to finally give his consent.

And here they were now, glaring each other down as Akaito spoke sentence after sentence.

Sighing, Dell pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I answer this question and give ten valid truths, will you give us your consent?"

Akaito pondered this and his glare lessened as he continued to think. The bastard _did_ make his brother happy, that much was obvious considering the purple Shion's smiles were brought out more…. Not to mention how Dell had taken the bullshit and torture Akaito had given him while still being as much of a gentleman as possible.

With a snarl, Akaito focused his gaze on Dell once more. "If I hear just one false statement, then I'm kicking your ass out!"

Dell gave Akaito a blank stare before comprehending his words as a smirk broke out. "Sounds fair enough," he said while he thought of something to share.

Akaito looked at him expectantly, taking a seat on the living room sofa as Dell moved to sit on a recliner.

"Never, ever take, steal, or get in between Taito and his blueberries," Dell spoke in a grave voice as his face hardened.

Akaito raised an eyebrow before Dell began to speak again, explaining…

o-~0~-o

Dell shut off his laptop, having been working on the same document for only God knows long. His silver hair poured over his shoulders as he stood, the stands escaping his _hair-tie._ (It is not a ribbon!)

Crimson eyes scanned the bedroom before long legs carried him out of the room to search for a certain purple-haired teen.

Worry ate at his insides when he couldn't find the Shion in any of his usual places (A.K.A. the bedroom, bathroom, and library).

"Taito, where are you?" He finally called, his head peeking through the open kitchen door to show his emotional distress.

The teen didn't seem to hear him as he sat on the counter island with a bowl full of blueberries on his lap.

Slim, pale fingers pinched a round berry before holding the fruit up to plump lips. With his good eye closed the younger bit the piece in half before lightly chewing it with a small smile. The other half soon followed the first and Dell watched with an odd fixation.

o-~0~-o

"Wait, wait, wait – You were just watching my brother eat blueberries like a creeper? What the hell!" Akaito interjected, feeling the need to put in his two cents.

Dell huffed while rolling his eyes. "You're still too young to understand-"

"-So you're calling yourself old?" Akaito said, smirking.

"Would you stop interrupting me?"

The red-head raised his hands in surrender at the annoyed look Dell shot him. "By all means, continue."

Dell bit back a snarky comment and continued where he left off.

o-~0~-o

After three or four berries were consumed in a similar fashion, Dell finally cleared his throat to reveal his presence.

Still, the Shion kept eating the small blue orbs.

The older male felt his eye twitch. "Taito," He called in a firm voice.

And the teen still kept nommig the fruit.

Not one for being ignored, it only took Dell three long strides before he was standing over the purple Shion. "Don't ignore me," Dell near-growled, plucking the clear-glass bowl of blueberries out of Taito's reach.

"What the fuck!" Taito screeched, looking up at annoyed crimson eyes, "Give me back my blueberries, bastard!" He continued shouting, ripping his ear buds out of his ears.

Dell _almost_ smacked himself for not noticing the wires before… but he didn't for the usage of language. "Hey, watch your language!"

Taito growled, "Like your one to talk! Now give me back my berries!"

Dell snorted, walking over to the fridge and setting the bowl on top of it. Taito would have a hard time reaching them without a chair. (They had recently moved and their furniture had not arrived yet.)

"Those are _mine_!" Taito shouted before tackling Dell, ice pick in hand. "I swear, Dell, give me back those blueberries _or else I will fucking cut your hair_."

Dell paled, remembering the last time the purplette "cut" his hair. "Alright, alright, I'll give back your damn blueberries!"

Acting as if nothing had happened, Taito got off of Dell and went to sit back on the counter, waiting expectantly.

Defeated, Honne slowly stood up (grumbling curses all the while) before grabbing the bowl of fruit and handing it back to its owner.

o-~0~-o

Akaito sat doubled-over in laughter, clutching his sides. "Y-You were s-scarred of my brother cutting your _hair_? Ha!"

"If you had ever gotten a haircut from Taito, you would be deathly afraid." Dell growled out. He had hoped that the loud-mouthed redhead had known the terror that was a haircut from the purple Shion.

Akaito waved him off as he calmed down, greatly amused. "Yeah, yeah, I'm shivering in my shoes."

Deciding to be the bigger man, Dell dropped the topic. "Anyways, the next fact…"

"Yes?"

"…The reason why Taito wears bandages."

* * *

**'Ello~ Yes, another story. Don't kill me, but it got me out of disappearing from this site (again). ; w ;"**

**Anyways, the ten topics, or "facts", that I am writing about are all made up of others' and my own opinions. If you do not agree, then oh well. If you are confused, do ask me about it so I may clear things up. If there is a typo/mistake, please tell me about it. **

**Thank you for reading~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Akaito's humor immediately died as he leaned forward on the couch in anticipation. His brother isn't one to tell _anyone _that secret. Not even Kaito knows! And the blue Shion could be very nosy at times.

Dell crossed his legs and leaned back into the plush recliner. "Taito wears his bandages to scare people, basically. The only one he feels he truly needs is the one for his eye."

o-~0~-o

"Dell, I'm _bored_," Taito drawled, lounging on their king sized bed, "Can we do something?"

The workaholic rubbed the head of his cigarette bud out on his grey ash tray, distinguishing the sparks. "Maybe something intimate, perhaps?" Dell responded, dropping the remains of his cigarette before continuing on with his typing with both hands.

Taito narrowed his eyes, "Intimate in what way?"

Dell snorted, his typing never skipping a beat, "Sex," was his simple reply.

o-~0~-o

"Where the hell is this leading to; because so far, it ain't looking too well for you!" Akaito growled, intervening.

Dell's eye twitched. "If you ever read a book, you would know that the story has to build up before reaching the main point," he snapped.

"Tsk, continue on then. But I don't want to hear anything about you violating my brother!"

Rolling his eyes, Dell continued on with his story, grumbling a small, "As if."

o-~0~-o

Flushing a deep crimson and scrabbling to sit up on the bed, Taito took one of their many pillows in hand and threw it at the silver-haired man, "Pervert!"

Dell chuckled while closing his laptop before swirling around in his chair to look at his blushing lover. "Kidding, kidding… unless you want to?"

"No!"

Laughing, Dell stood up and went to sit next to Taito. "You win then."

The teen huffed before sticking his tongue out at the other. "Well… What should we do now?"

Dell shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. You're the one who took me away from my work, so you get to decide."

Pleased with the answer, Taito hummed in thought before clapping his hands together at an idea. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Dell choked on air, not expecting that sort of thing from Taito. "What?"

"I've never played the game before, Dell," Taito admitted, "So… I was hoping we could do it?" His violet eye seemed impossibly larger, and with his mouth forming a small pout, Dell couldn't resist. "Alright, but you get to go first."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Taito's eye scanned the room, thinking of a good dare for the older man. "I dare you too… Ah, call Akaito and tell him that you think he's hot!"

Dell blanched, gaping at his younger lover, cringing at the mere thought of even calling his brother – let alone tell him such nonsense, "_What_?!"

There was a gleam in Taito's eye as a smirk suddenly appeared. "You heard me. Now call him!"

Reluctantly, Dell pulled out his cell phone and dialed the red-heads numbed. Yes, he knew the number by heart _only_ because it was Taito's emergency number and he felt that he should know it.

**Beep… Beep… Beep…**

"…_Hello?"_

He mentally cursed as Taito did a little victory dance, basking in Dell's 'anguish'. "I think you're hot," he said quickly before hanging up.

"What! Not fair, that didn't count!" Taito complained. He had wanted to listen to Akaito's reaction.

Dell waved a finger in front of the other while tossing his phone away, "No, it counted alright. You just weren't pacific enough in your dare. Now it's your turn, truth or dare."

Taito full-on pouted. He would rather avoid Dell's wrath, so he picked truth.

Dell thought of a good question to match Taito's dare until he eyed the teen's bandages.

He knew it could be a touchy subject, so he wouldn't push the younger into answering if he truly wasn't ready to tell him. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

As if reading his mind, Taito began his explanation. "You've seen me… nude before," he blushed, "and there aren't any scars or anything. I normally wear them to scare people at my school. It keeps the annoying kids away, and you'd be entertained by the rumors it causes."

Dell raised an eyebrow at the peculiar reasoning. He knew Taito didn't like people, but to that extent?

"Then how come I've never seen you take off your eye patch?" Dell asked without thinking.

Taito touched his right eye, hesitating to tell.

Feeling stupid for even asking, Dell was about to say the other didn't need to tell him when the teen quickly pulled off his bandage.

"Umm… Only Akaito knows about this, mainly because he was old enough to remember the time," He said as he uncovered his eye, revealing a pink iris, "now it's only you two who know. When I was around four, I tripped and hurt my eye, causing me to go blind and my iris to change colors. I was…teased a lot because of it, so I began to hide it.

"I found it easiest to just put on an eye patch or wrap it in a bandage than grow out my hair long enough to cover it. I've gotten so used to it now, that I just leave it."

Dell blinked a few times, processing the new information. His boyfriend was certainly odd.

He ruffled Taito's hair. "Well I think you look cute," he commented.

Taito smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

o-~0~-o

By the end of Dell's story, Akaito was giving him a weird stare. "So it wasn't a dream…" He grumbled.

"Pardon me?"

Akaito shook his head, "Nothing. But if Taito trusted you with that information, then I say it's a valid fact. That makes two down, eight more to go. What's next?"

Dell tapped his chin in thought, "Let's see… Ah, Taito adores kittens and children!"

* * *

**I actually up-dated without dying off for Gosh-knows-how-long. ; u ; Ha!  
I should have been doing my homework instead of working on this. o u o;; Ehehe... But I did it! Whoop!**

**If there are any obvious mistakes (such a spelling and blah), please tell me!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!**


End file.
